1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computers; and more specifically, to the field of running a software application with a runtime.
2. Background
Object-Oriented Programming
Object-oriented programming is a computer programming paradigm. The idea behind object-oriented programming is that a computer program may be seen as comprising a collection of individual units (called objects or instances) that act on each other, as opposed to a traditional view in which a program may be seen as a collection of functions, or simply as a list of instructions to the computer. An object is a language mechanism for binding data with methods that operate on that data. Each object is capable of being called through methods, processing data, and providing results to other objects. Each object can be viewed as an independent machine or actor with a distinct role or responsibility.
A reflective object-oriented language is a programming language that has a particular set of characteristics (e.g., classes, objects/instances, inheritance, reflection, etc.), whereas a reflective object-based language is sometimes used to label a programming language that has some subset of those characteristics (e.g., objects). For purposes of this document, the phrases “object-oriented source code” and “object-oriented code” will be used to refer to code written in a language that has such characteristics (e.g., code written in a reflective object-oriented language, code written in a reflective object-based language). While procedural languages, non-reflective object-oriented languages, and non-reflective object-based languages are programming languages that do not typically support such characteristics, transformation techniques may be used to provide such characteristics (e.g., through emulation) to code properly written in such languages; and thus, such techniques transform such languages into a reflective object-based language or reflective object-oriented language. (These techniques need not emulate all characteristics of object oriented or based languages, but may emulate only those characteristics which are of interest to the rest of this document) For purposes of this document, the phrases “object-oriented source code” and “object-oriented code” will also be used to refer to such transformed procedural, non-reflective object-oriented, and non-reflective object-based language code. By way of example, and not limitation, this document primarily describes object-oriented source code written in a reflective object-oriented language. Also, the terms object and instance are used interchangeably herein.
Used mainly in object-oriented programming, the term method refers to a piece of code that is exclusively associated either with a class (called class methods, static methods, or factory methods) or with an object (called instance methods). Like a procedure in procedural programming languages, a method usually consists of a sequence of statements to perform an action, a set of input parameters to parameterize those actions, and possibly an output value of some kind that is returned.
When programmers write a program using an object-oriented language, the resulting code can be conceptually viewed as including four basic types of code. The first type includes commands that operate on input instance(s) to provide output instance(s) (referred to herein as “transformation” code); typically written as methods (referred to herein as “transformation” methods). The second type includes instance instantiation commands that cause the runtime to instantiate instances of classes (referred to herein as “instance instantiation” code). The third type includes property manipulation commands (referred to herein as “data preparation” code) to invoke property methods (accessors, mutators, etc.) of the above instances. The fourth type includes sequences of commands that cause method invocation sequencing using the appropriate instances (where the appropriate instances include the instances to use as arguments, the instances to be used by instance methods, and the meta class instances used by class methods) to specify what transformation methods of what instances to invoke, in which order, and with which parameters of which instances responsive to the changes made by data preparation code (referred to herein as “manual invocation sequencing” code). The manual invocation sequencing code is sometimes written as methods separate from the transformation methods, and thus the manual invocation sequencing code includes sequences of invocation commands for the transformation methods. A program typically iterates between data preparation code and manual invocation sequencing code (which may also dip into the instance instantiation code), which in turn invokes transformation code (which may also dip into the instance instantiation code and data preparation code types). It should be noted that this is a conceptual representation of a program, and thus, should not be taken as an absolute with regard to how to view a program.
Runtime
The term runtime is used herein to refer to a program or library of basic code that runs other code written in the same and/or a different language. Thus, a runtime is a collection of utility functions that support a program while it is running, including working with the operating system to provide facilities such as mathematical functions, input and output. These make it unnecessary for programmers to continually rewrite basic capabilities specified in a programming language or provided by an operating system. Since the demarcation between a runtime and an operating system can be blurred, the term runtime is used herein to refer to code separate from the operating system and/or code that is part of the operating system.
Early runtimes, such as that of FORTRAN, provide such features as mathematical operations. Other languages add more sophisticated features—e.g., memory garbage collection, often in association with support for objects. More recent languages tend to have considerably larger runtimes with considerably more functionality. Many object-oriented languages also include a system known as the “dispatcher” and “class loader.” The Java Virtual Machine (JVM) is an example of such a runtime: it also interprets or compiles the portable binary Java programs (byte-code) at runtime. The common language runtime (CLR) framework is another example of a runtime.
Object-oriented software applications generally have methods, data as input to those methods, and method outputs based on the input data. Changes to methods and input data may impact one, some, or all of a software application. As such the software application enters a new state based on the new and/or changed values and well as updated programming code for a method.
If a user or programmer of the software application determines that the new state of the software application is not desirable, either because there is some perceived error, an unwanted result is obtained, etc., the user may desire to undo the previous result. However, if the undo is deemed unsatisfactory the user may wish to then redo what was just undone, thus returning the program back to the state it existed in prior to the undo.
Besides undoing and redoing changes to an application which impact application states, a user may also desire to stop or terminate an application, such as when the application appears frozen. Prior Systems generally stop the entire application, i.e. a ctrl-alt-del or an exit (‘X’) button on a GUI. When a ctrl-alt-del or an exit button is detected, an application is ended and all data for the application is lost. When an application requires a large amount of data for a calculation, or performs a large number of operations for a calculation, ending the application can negatively impact both computation resources and time. Thus, upon re-executing the software application, all the data must be re-loaded and all the computations must be re-performed.